edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kirkland22
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 HI! hi, would you like to be my friend?, User:Monkeybug500 Signature Do you like my new signautre: [[User:Ruin Cireela|'破滅' (Ruin Cireela)]] [[User_Talk:Ruin Cireela|'破滅する話します。 (Talk 2 Me)']] 13:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Top Friends Box. Hi, can you add a Top Friends Box on my User Page? Complete. - You Win You won my little photo contest. Here's your small prize. Small question Why is Transformers 2 a category? Just wondering- Btodde96 04:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I went to add a category hit "t" by mistake and Transformers 2 came up Btodde96 16:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Signaure My custom signature keeps saying 16:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) at the end of it. Cna you tell me how to get rid of that. SENd BaCK Okay!JasonL 03:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC)JasonL How are you gonna do that? Besides I didn't add any catorgories, I was somewhere else!JasonL 22:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC)JasonL WHAT?! Please don't this! I need to write things! This wiki means a lot to me! Don't block I'm just making things more approving!22:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC)JasonLJasonL Signature Do you like my new one. 00:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) pictrue can you tell me how to put up a pictrue im confused Orion outKillerface45 04:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Searched and Therefore Destroy (Sooner) Kirkland, while I was patroling on the wiki at about 11:50 A.M. (Pacific Standard Time), I found a vandal that erased all the content on Jimmy's Owie Go Kapowee Club. I reverted the edits back to it's original form from before and sent a notice of what he/she did on their talk page and is an unregistered contributor. His/her internet protocol (or I.P.) serial number is 63.230.166.124 and I think this vandal should be banned from here for good. Give me a status report (if necessary) and stay on alert. - Vandal Reply At least you blocked that vandal, but as you would know, he/she would return and vandalize again after their block is up. But thanks anyways for doing that. - SENd BaCK Sorry. I was upset that's all.JasonL 16:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Alright. Apology accepted, then. - Hacker Somebody hacked my account! That person made an edit on the Eddy page but I undid it a few minutes later. DogDays124 20:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 P.S. There is a vandal. He/She is user 71.238.24.152. :I already took care of the vandal. ::I see that, thanks. - ::The hacker has returned. He/She made and edit on the Edd page. I undid it. ::DogDays124 19:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Professor scam Again Kirkland, I think the user, Professor scam, is getting way out of control again. He used inappropriate words to insult me, as like cyber-bullying, such as the "F", "S", and the "B" word, I didn't do anything to torment him. Block him for a longer time or just ban him somehow. Report back for the status. - SENd BaCK Oh, will you Chillax?!JasonL 01:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Idea Do you think we need to ramp up the disciplinary measures on this wiki? I think we should, as people are dishing out more crap than ever, as you know. I think this is ever more apparent, as you've had to ban two users in a relatively short space of time. Maybe I should try deal with these people in a more sensible way and earn administrative status... Yes, I know Jspyster1 the 'crat 'round here. It was just in passing, if you get it. I do have a problem with dissing people who get on my nerves, but I am actively trying to stop doing so in both the virtual and real world. Hi!!!! Hi!!!!! want to be friends? Sure. - Badges I'm on my way to earning Badges, Whish me luck ! :) Animusic's Back The user, HeyMrDJ, I expect is Animusic. On his user page he said he like Madonna. He wish happy birthday to Animusic as you can see here, and he is spamming again. 21:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Another Pest: HeyMrDJ Hey Kirkland, tell HeyMrDJ to stop typing in ridiculous nonsense lyrics into the Shout Box. I say he's another pest on the wiki, so maybe should block him, the people on the Shout Box are getting aggitated and MrDJ (or I refer him as) is aggravating us! So stop him so our lives are easier and less stressful. - Yeah, he deleted all the content from the Eddy page, (I reverted it at once) let's just ban him, already. About admin. You, think that I am telling who should be the next admin. I am asking the users which admin is your favorite. What's Up? Hello Kirkland, you may remember me from chatting with you on the E2E chatbox. I have a question, and that is, are you still working on The Un-Edvited guest? Anyways, Peace, from gamechanl44. Famil Guy is the real idiot here Famil Guy is at it again. He called me an idiot on my talk page. DogDays124 20:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Block him... NOW. He made a comment on Agent M's Gravy Inquirer Blog, saying (Pardon my English) "so fucking stupid dude your like 45 and you still wach this show lame lmao nerd" THANK YOU!! Don't forget the fanon wiki he is there too. AWA I think that we should join the Anti-Wikia Alliance, because the new skin is a very very bad idea. The AWA provides links for if you want to copy the wiki away from here to another farm, or to move the wiki. 17:43, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Backround When Edtropolis and E2E start up again, I think we should use that background that they have as the wiki background. We can you it as a custom theme. :) 12:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page. I need an Achive on my talk page can you help me please? Main Page Mix Up You have it like this: {|cellspacing="5" cellpadding="2" width="100%" style="vertical-align:top; background-color:#C0C0C0;" ! |- } It has to be like this: {|cellspacing="5" cellpadding="2" width="100%" style="vertical-align:top; background-color:#C0C0C0;" ! |- | } Well, there aren't any coding errors on the main page. It looks fine right now. Not exactly sure what you're pointing out, but it doesn't really need fixing. - Hi Kirkland sup wanna be friends if yes ool if no then ok Sure. - Humph Kindly tell Stealthghost to not undo my change to the crew page again. I simply deleted false information and he redid it again. The information was that Jerry Goldstien and a few other people were the musical composers for EENE. He didn't do it out of meanness, he probably didn't know the information was false – we get a lot of users now removing good information, so I guess he assumed that's what was happening. Anyway, all is good now. -